Portable electronic memory and data storages devices known as flash memory are currently utilized in a wide array of products including cellular telephones, computers, digital cameras, modems, audio recorders, printers, portable music players, local area network switches, digital set-up boxes and embedded devices. When such media are transported and handled, they are subjected to wear and damage. Flash memory drives tend to be small and fairly delicate items that can be easily damaged if dropped or mishandled. It is therefore desirable to transport these items in a case or packaging that adequately protects them from damage. Unfortunately, flash memory drives are often carried loosely in the user's pocket. Not only are such devices apt to be damaged, they are also subjected to dust, debris and lint. Such debris can then be transferred by the drive, for example, to a computer's USB receptacle. The present invention relates to a new and unique protective enclosure that is especially suited for accommodating various types of flash memory media and which not only protects these items from damage and debris, but also presents an aesthetically appealing and classically attractive design appearance and feel.